


but you've got stars, they're in your eyes

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: “If it’s any consolation,” Osamu continues, “if Hinata can put up with your ass for so long, I’m sure this means that he loves you.”Atsumu scoffs. “Rude, ‘Samu! Rude!”or, Atsumu simps over Hinata[atsuhina exchange gift for slumber]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	but you've got stars, they're in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts).



> hey! i had a lot of fun writing this for you :D there was a lot i liked about your request(s) so i hope i did them justice!! enjoy reading!!

Atsumu fumbles around with his keyring before unlocking the door to his apartment after coming home from dinner with Osamu and Suna. It’d been a long day practicing and training for the upcoming season. He’d meant to go home the moment practice ended, but Osamu roped him into dinner - where he third-wheeled them the entire time.

Perhaps he should consider  _ not  _ going out with Osamu and Sunarin next time. Perhaps he should also consider not letting them follow him home afterward - they’re just mooching off the free lodging at Atsumu’s place while they look for a new place to stay after their old building burned down.

When the door opens, he finds his roommate Hinata Shouyou sleeping on the couch while shirtless, his arms wrapped around one of the throw pillows. Atsumu holds a finger to his lips. “Be quiet, he’s a light sleeper.”

Osamu scoffs. “If anyone’s loud, it’s you.”

Atsumu sputters and flips him off. “Whatever, I’ll wake him up,” he says in a hushed tone. He sets a plastic bag with leftovers down on the island counter and walks over to the couch and pokes Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata wakes up and rubs his eyes. He lights up when he sees Atsumu. “Oh! Atsumu-san! You’re here! What time is it? I was waiting for you.”

Atsumu looks at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. “Eleven.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry, I thought I texted you about going to dinner with ‘Samu and Sunarin. I got something for you though?”

“Oh, it’s okay! Well, thanks for waking me up, and thanks for the food!” he says happily, waving Atsumu off. He leans in and kisses Atsumu on the cheek. Atsumu flushes, and he can hear Osamu and Suna laughing in the background. Hinata gets up from the couch. “I’m gonna take a shower now.” He notices Osamu and Suna in the background and waves to them. “Good evening, Samu-san and Sunarin-san!”

Hinata skips along to the bathroom. Atsumu turns around to see Osamu and Suna looking at him with smug grins.

“What?” Atsumu asks with a sigh.

“I thought you and Hinata  _ weren’t  _ dating?” Suna questions.

Atsumu splutters. “We’re  _ not!” _

“Then, what about that kiss?” Osamu points out.

“Oh, that’s just Hinata’s way of greeting me,” Atsumu casually points out. He doesn’t know how it started. One night, Hinata kissed him on the cheek after he returned home from practice, and since then, it’s been a  _ thing. _

Osamu and Suna share a knowing glance that Atsumu, fortunately, doesn’t catch. “Sunarin, I have the stupidest brother in the entire world,” he whispers. Suna hums in agreement.

“I should have absorbed you in the womb,” Osamu says flatly. “Friends don’t kiss each other like that.”

“Hinata and I do!” Atsumu retorts. “It’s just a roommate thing!”

“Sure it is, buddy,” Suna laughs. “Who’s the one with the boyfriend here?”

Atsumu huffs. Does it even count if Osamu and Suna have been attached at the hip since they were in middle school? Apparently so. “Point taken.”

So maybe Atsumu has had a crush on his roommate ever since they met in Brazil when Atsumu was on vacation and Hinata was on a business trip. Atsumu was about to have a nosebleed trying to figure out how to order food, and Hinata was nice enough to help him out. Somewhere along the way, they managed to become good friends and now roommates.

Perhaps he should not have left learning Portuguese until the last minute, but it all worked out in his favor, so he’s not complaining.

There’s a slight possibility that Hinata  _ may  _ like him back,  _ but  _ it’s only a  _ slight  _ possibility. Atsumu does not want to tell Hinata about his feelings only for a slight possibility. He can keep these feelings hidden for as long as it takes. Which will probably be until his deathbed, knowing him.

“Hey, ‘Samu, do you think Kita will marry me when Hinata inevitably rejects me?” Atsumu asks. He wonders what Kita will think if he ever found out about Atsumu’s relentless pining over Hinata. Kita’s patience for Atsumu’s shenanigans ran out a long time ago, so Atsumu doesn’t have much hope for a positive reaction.

Maybe he should give Kita a call one of these days, it’s been a while.

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Absolutely not. I think he’s about to propose to Aran. Look, you and Hinata are practically dating already anyway, what are you so worked up about?”

“‘Samu!” Atsumu whines. He sighs deeply, knowing that Osamu won’t be convinced with whatever he might say.

Hinata pops out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a familiar hoodie that’s two sizes too big for him. It’s a grey hoodie from the twins’ Inarizaki days. There’s a stain on the sleeve from when Atsumu had spilled bleach on it while dyeing his hair, and the hoodie strings are frayed.

It makes Atsumu’s heart skip seeing Hinata wear that hoodie.

Osamu gives Atsumu another look as if to say  _ Are you sure you aren’t dating? _

_ Don’t look at me like that.  _ Atsumu glares back.

He clears his throat and turns to Hinata. “Where’d you get the hoodie?”

“It was sitting on the door hanger, do you want it back?” Hinata answers, already starting to pull it off.

Atsumu waves his hands frantically. “No, no, you can keep it.”

Hinata hops onto one of the barstools and opens the plastic bag, grabbing one of the boxes. Atsumu sits right next to him. “Want some?”

Atsumu politely declines. “I’m still full from earlier.”

“Okay.” Hinata devours the box in seconds. He announces that he’s going to go back to sleep since he has a long day at work tomorrow, skipping away happily.

Atsumu sighs dreamily.  _ Damn his infectious smile. _

Suna clears his throat, interrupting Atsumu’s brief daydream. “Anyway, we’re going to go set up camp in the guest bedroom.” He and Osamu start walking away toward the bathroom when Osamu suddenly pauses and turns around, holding a finger up.

“Wait, if the guest bedroom is open, where the hell does Hinata sleep?” he asks.

Atsumu looks away in shame. It’s not his fault that Hinata gets cold at night and likes sleeping next to someone.

That doesn’t mean anything.

_ Does it? _

Atsumu decides, no, it does not. It doesn’t mean anything because he and Hinata are just close, affectionate friends that like to steal each other’s clothes sometimes. “Okay, yes, Hinata sleeps in my room, what about it?”

“He’s wearing your fucking hoodie, and you two sleep in the same room. How do you expect us to believe that you’re not dating?”

“He has a point,” Suna says, seemingly unbothered by the whole conversation.

Atsumu sticks his tongue out at him. “Shut your trap, you’re just kissing ‘Samu’s ass!”

The two continue to bicker until Osamu whistles, getting both of them to shut up.

“I think it’s time for all of us to go to bed, don’t you think?”

Atsumu huffs and heads to his bedroom where Hinata is already out cold. Osamu heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed, with Suna following closely behind, their hands laced together.

They’re disgusting, Atsumu thinks. Absolutely disgusting, but perhaps he’s just jealous of his brother - rich, successful, and happily in love.

Ever since Osamu and Suna  _ rudely  _ pointed out that Atsumu and Hinata  _ might  _ be dating, Atsumu hasn’t stopped thinking about it, losing sleep and fumbling sets during practice.

Atsumu thinks about everything he and Hinata do together, whether it’s their morning runs or weekly grocery shopping. He thinks about how they do each other’s laundry without shame, and how they share each other’s clothes and hoodies casually without any fuss.

(Osamu was surprised when Atsumu said he does laundry around the house. Atsumu promptly ignored that comment.

The twins’ relationship is functional, they promise.)

During practice, Atsumu’s tosses for Sakusa are off, either too high or too low. Everyone is starting to get frustrated. Coach blows the whistle, and Meian gives Atsumu a stern look.

“You need to get your shit together or else we’re benching you,” Meian says, his arms crossed. 

Atsumu nods. “Sorry. Won’t happen again.” No one has a good time when Meian is mad.

Meian doesn’t bother him for the rest of practice, but Atsumu does his best not to mess up again.

Once practice is over, Atsumu makes a beeline for the locker rooms, getting dressed as quickly as he can before he embarrasses himself further in front of the rest of his teammates.

Hinata is waiting for him outside of the gym, as always, because his shift ends half an hour before Atsumu’s practice gets out. Atsumu wordlessly unlocks the door to the passenger side and gets in, while Hinata greets him happily and turns on the radio to sing along to some bubblegum pop hit that Atsumu can’t understand in the slightest.

Damn Hinata for being multilingual.

“Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu looks to his left to find Hinata smiling brightly at him. They’re at a stop-light waiting for it to turn green. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Nothing. You looked like you were deep in thought,” Hinata says. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Atsumu waves him off. “Ah, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay then!” Hinata turns the radio up and continues to sing along.

_ I want to make you happy,  _ Atsumu thinks.  _ You deserve the entire world and more. _

Dammit, Hinata makes him sappy. As cliche as it is, Atsumu feels like he’s falling deeper and deeper every day. He feels like he’s Icarus, wanting to chase after the sun only to crash and burn out of greed. Atsumu is quite greedy when it comes to Hinata. It doesn’t help that part of Hinata’s name means ‘sun.’

He’s ridiculously useless when it comes to having a crush, especially on one Hinata Shouyou. Atsumu feels like he’s in the presence of royalty when he sees Hinata, which is insane because Hinata isn’t the one that’s called King of the Court.

(Atsumu is very, very,  _ very,  _ fucked.)

He knows he’s over-thinking this, that he just needs to get it together and talk to Hinata about their relationship already, before he snaps. Despite all of Osamu’s (everyone’s) warnings, Atsumu never learns his lesson. Osamu has known for a long time that ninety-nine percent of all of his problems can be solved through communication. The other one percent of his problems could be solved if Atsumu had a more decent personality.

(Once again, Osamu swears that he loves his twin.)

Hinata parks in the parking garage and then they make their way back to their apartment, where Osamu is in the kitchen hovering over the stove. Suna is nowhere to be seen, probably at work or off somewhere else.

“I’m gonna take a shower, Atsumu-san!” Hinata calls out, running away before Atsumu can answer.

Atsumu looks at Osamu, and Osamu looks back confused.

Osamu doesn’t look up from the pot. “Can I help you?”

“Okay, so maybe we’re dating,” Atsumu says the moment Hinata has left the room.

Osamu sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He mutters under his breath, something along the lines of needing another aspirin before turning to Atsumu. “So glad you finally figured it out.”

Atsumu purses his lips, pausing to think before carefully asking, “Does  _ he _ know that we’re dating?” Osamu shoots a glare in his direction, one that he’s grown so accustomed to. Atsumu supposes that he deserves that.

“For fuck’s sake, we’re not your marriage counselors.” He throws one of his silicone spatulas in his direction. It hits Atsumu on the shoulder, and he yelps. “Grow a pair and talk to him.”

Atsumu grumbles and picks up the spatula to put it in the sink.

“If it’s any consolation,” Osamu continues, “if Hinata can put up with your ass for so long, I’m sure this means that he loves you.”

Atsumu scoffs. “Rude, ‘Samu! Rude!”

Osamu laughs and ruffles Atsumu’s hair. “Love you too, little brother. Why don’t you go ask Hinata to have dinner with us?” he suggests.

“Sure,” Atsumu says, “I’d love to.”

He stands in front of the bathroom door waiting for Hinata to come out, which is definitely not creepy in the slightest.

(It is, but Hinata is kind of used to that by now after months of living together.)

Hinata steps out of the shower sometime later, holding a towel to his head and drying his hair. He’s shirtless, and Atsumu can’t help but stare at Hinata’s  _ abs.  _ He’s definitely gotten a lot more fit since the last time he saw Hinata shirtless, but that’s to be expected since Hinata works as a trainer for a living.

_ God,  _ Atsumu feels like a pile of mush, distracted by Hinata. Whatever feelings he had for Hinata before, they’re amplified now.

(Yes, he’s objectifying Hinata. No, he does not care. Atsumu has been going through a dry spell.)

His breath hitches and he clears his throat. “Hey,” he says. Hinata is looking at him curiously. “I, um, ‘Samu wants to know if you’re going to eat dinner with the rest of us,” he stammers.

Hinata takes the towel off of his head and looks up at Atsumu expectantly. Atsumu resists the urge to brush his wet bangs out of his face. Hinata’s hair is starting to grow long again, not unlike the way it was in high school, at least according to the photos Hinata’s shown him. Once again does he resist the urge to just make out with Hinata right then and there. “Yeah, I’m hungry,” Hinata says simply, oblivious to Atsumu’s internal panic. He presses a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek before walking away, leaving Atsumu breathless and blushing.

Atsumu wants to scream.

So he does. He steps into his bedroom and lies face down into the pillow before he screams, taking a moment to recollect himself before heading back to the kitchen. Now, more than ever, he has to figure out what the fuck is going on.

The dinner goes swimmingly. Osamu sits next to Suna, facing Atsumu and Hinata. Hinata and Atsumu’s legs brush against each other more than once. Atsumu manages to keep himself together throughout the whole thing, and he does  _ not  _ stare at Hinata while he’s animatedly describing his day.

He wonders if other people have felt this way about Hinata before, how could they not? Hinata is the embodiment of perfection. Atsumu is biased and one hundred percent whipped. He wonders if Hinata is aware of how they feel about him, or worse - if Hinata has reciprocated.

Hinata is never in a bad mood whenever Atsumu sees him. He’s always positive and bright no matter the situation, and while other people may find it annoying, Atsumu finds it really endearing seeing Hinata so excited over the simplest things.

God, he’s fallen deep.  _ So deep. _

“Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” Hinata asks later that night, while they’re curled up to each other. Atsumu looks at him, interest piqued. Hinata continues. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a day off, why not spend it together?”

Atsumu knows he should say something, but it feels like his brain and his vocal cords have been disconnected. Like a Windows computer from the early days, his brain finally processes what Hinata asked him moments later. “Yeah, sure! Where do you want to go?”

Hinata hums. “I should surprise you!”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds great,” Atsumu says, trying hard to keep his composure together.

Hinata laces his hands with Atsumu’s and presses a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. “Great! G’night, Atsumu-san!”

“G’night,” Atsumu says weakly, and Hinata is out like a light.

Does Hinata know what he’s doing to Atsumu’s heart? Is he intentionally making Atsumu’s heart malfunction with everything he does? Is he aware of the suffering that Atsumu goes through whenever he even  _ thinks  _ of him?

Atsumu’s mind is going several miles a minute and frankly, he wishes he knew what goes on inside the mind of one human tangerine sunshine.

Hinata rolls over closer to him in his sleep, and Atsumu ends up falling asleep moments later.

They end up sleeping in the next morning. Osamu and Suna have already left for their respective jobs. Hinata tells Atsumu not to worry about it since their plans aren’t until the late afternoon anyway.

He offers to cook Atsumu brunch, to which Atsumu accepts. He likes Hinata’s cooking since it’s surely improved since their time in Brazil. Hinata says that he had to learn how to feed himself without spending a ton of money on fast food.

Osamu got all of the cooking genes in the family, which means Atsumu cannot cook for shit. He can cook ramen and other boxed dinners, but when it comes to actual cooking, much like when it comes to having a crush, he is utterly, completely useless.

“You’re spoiling me, Shouyou,” Atsumu says, his mouth full. “Your cooking is fucking delicious.”

Hinata laughs loudly, overjoyed. “You’re flattering me!” He holds Atsumu’s left hand, rubbing it.

After brunch, Hinata drives them to the beach. It’s a quiet drive, but the windows are down and the breeze is flowing through their hair. Hinata’s hair becomes poofier.

“The beach? What for?” Atsumu asks when they’re parked.

Hinata shrugs. “I don’t know, I thought it would be fun! We can try beach volleyball again.”

“And risk getting sand in my mouth and in my shorts? No, thank you,” Atsumu pouts. He slams the trunk door shut and hoists a beach towel over his shoulder.

“Aw, come on!” Hinata tugs on Atsumu’s arm. “You just need to get used to it! Or, maybe we don’t have to play beach volleyball, we can just make sandcastles and play on the shore!”

_ He’s fucking adorable,  _ Atsumu thinks. Before he can say anything else, Hinata drags him by the hand to the other side of the beach, duffel bag over his other shoulder. “Hey, wait! Slow down a bit!” he yells, knowing Hinata’s too hyper to listen anyway. He finds a spot for them to put their stuff down before running toward the shore.

Hinata, the child that he is, splashes water over Atsumu.

Atsumu smirks. He’s been known to be petty, so he splashes water back. “Oh, you’re  _ on.” _

They end up wrestling in the water moments later, and Atsumu shrieks because of how cold it is. Hinata simply laughs, pointing at him. He puts out a hand and helps Atsumu out of the water.

“You should remove your shirt,” Hinata says. “You’ll catch a cold otherwise.”

Atsumu sticks a tongue out. “Quit sounding like my mother.” He pulls his shirt off anyway, and when he’s done, he notices that Hinata has done the same. His tan lines are more obvious, now that they’re in the sunlight. He grabs their shirts and tosses them onto the beach towel where their stuff is.

“No,” Hinata says, giggling. “I don’t want you to get sick, Atsumu-san. You’ll whine and complain and then I’ll have to call Samu-san to help me out with your favorite soup. Last time you got sick I was on the phone for  _ hours. _ ”

Atsumu scoffs. “That’s not going to happen!”

Hinata doesn’t answer him right away, instead splashing more water onto Atsumu. “Even if it does, you know I’ll take care of you.”

Atsumu feels like he’s going to combust. Hinata should definitely know that saying things like this is just going to send Atsumu into a heart attack or an aneurysm. Maybe both.

He’s so pretty, and Atsumu wants nothing more than to kiss him passionately and shout to the world that  _ Hinata is his. _

“I hate you,” Atsumu says, though he didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Hinata doesn’t pay any mind to it, his smile unwavering. “Nah, you love me.”

_ Perhaps I do, Hinata Shouyou. Perhaps I love you so much that I feel like my heart is about to fucking explode every time I see you. What are you going to do about it? _

“Yeah, I do.”

They stay at the beach until the sun starts to set. The sky is a nice, magnificent mixture of orange, pink, and purple. Hinata and Atsumu walk back to their car and pack up their belongings, but not before changing into drier, cleaner clothes.

“I think we should eat out tonight,” Hinata casually says. “Y’know, treat ourselves. Sure, Samu-san’s cooking is always nice, but it’s  _ our  _ day together.”

“Ha, you’re just too lazy to cook,” Atsumu says. Hinata glares at him. “But yeah, I’d… I’d like that. Do you have anything in mind?”

Hinata nods. “Mhm. Here, I’ll just stick it into the car GPS.”

It doesn’t take them that long to get to the restaurant. Hinata says he’s been wanting to try it out for a while after Heitor and Nice recommended it when they visited Japan a few months ago.

The lights are dimmed and there are a few candles around. Atsumu looks around to see decor. There’s a lady at the entrance asking Hinata some questions, and Hinata requests a table for two.

“Come on.” Hinata laces their hands together before they follow the waitress. She hands them their menus before leaving them to decide.

They flip their menus open and look through their options for a bit before Hinata slams the menu shut. The other patrons look in their direction, and Hinata sheepishly apologizes.

“You still have a lot of energy.”

Hinata shrugs. “I guess. Hey, why don’t we share?”

“I, um, yeah, okay.” Atsumu’s brain has turned into mostly mush by this point. Spending an entire day with your very hot roommate and crush does that to you. Hinata looks  _ so fucking beautiful  _ under this lighting. He wishes he could take a picture.

“Great!” Hinata rattles off about his order once the waitress comes back, and Atsumu awkwardly sits there. She comes back with their order not too long after that and tells them to enjoy before heading off once again.

Hinata cuts up the pork and sticks his fork into one of the pieces. He bites into it. “Atsumu-san! You should try this!”

Before Atsumu can process what’s happening, Hinata’s feeding him. Lord help him because he doesn’t think he can survive the night.

(Atsumu does survive. But just barely.)

The two head home afterward, but instead of doing anything, they collapse onto the couch, practically lying on top of each other.

“Hey, Shouyou,” Atsumu calls.

Hinata tilts his head to face him. “Yeah, Atsumu-san?”

“What are we?” It’s an embarrassing question to ask, but for the sake of his sanity, Atsumu must ask.

He doesn’t seem to get the hint. “Japanese? Men? Athletes?”

Atsumu laughs and shakes his head. “No, I meant… what are  _ we?”  _ He points to him and Hinata.

“Oh!” Hinata’s eyes light up. “We’re boyfriends,” he says simply, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ve been boyfriends for a while now?”

And maybe it is. Maybe it’s the most obvious thing in the world, that he and Hinata are dating, and that Atsumu is just dense.

“Since when?” Atsumu asks, dumbfounded.

Hinata pauses to think. “Since we moved in together? Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out all this time.” Atsumu’s mortified that he hadn’t realized it sooner. Though, it makes sense that they’re boyfriends.

The phenomenon of Occam’s razor is that simpler explanations tend to be more correct over long and elaborate ones. The simple explanation of Hinata being Atsumu’s boyfriend is nothing more than Occam’s razor.

“Huh. I guess we are boyfriends,” Atsumu says. He guides his index finger along Hinata’s jaw, tilting his chin upward until Atsumu leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. Hinata’s lips are soft, and they taste like the cherry lip balm he’s always using. “I guess we are.”

Hinata kisses back, draping his arms over Atsumu’s shoulders. Atsumu wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist, and they continue kissing each other until it turns into more than just kissing.

Perhaps Atsumu was entirely oblivious, but at least he has a boyfriend now.


End file.
